


More

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom!Link, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Present Tense, Public Sex, Pure Smut, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Sub!Rhett, Teasing, Voyeurism, mild bloodplay, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sometimes you just have to make it the right place, even if it's a back alley in L.A.</b><br/> <br/><i>Carrying voices and laughter cease, loud footsteps come to a halt, Rhett’s desperate screams attracting the attention of passersby, who pause but continue on. His hands are gripping roughly at Link’s hair, tugging and clawing. His moans and pleadings are both sinful and pious. He calls out for God, and for the monster that feeds on him, for Link.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Link is breathing hard, mouth dry, throat parched. The sounds falling from his lips are lustful and guttural. He growls into the skin under his mouth, the soft, smooth skin of a throat. He flattens his tongue over the pulsating artery, rolling his eyes at the pleasurable sensation, knowing that he is the cause of his lover’s racing heart.

Steam billows out into the narrow alley from a vent overhead. The pavement underfoot is wet from the rain, water pooling in shallow puddles. Laughter from passersby bounces off the high brick walls, morphing it into an eerie echo, mingling with the sound of clanking pots and yelling line cooks coming from the open kitchen door on the other side of the dumpster. The air is heavy with the scent of food cooking, the smell of dampened asphalt, both masking the scent of decaying trash.

Rhett’s back is pressed against the wall, eyes roaming and unfocused, eyelashes fluttering. He is melting, his head falling back, completely at Link’s mercy. His hands are greedily exploring the expanse of Link’s back, fingers hooking under the points of his shoulder blades, nails catching flesh. He rolls his hips, rutting his body into Link’s, needing to feel him, wanting more.

Link’s mouth turns up at the corners, teeth bared, smiling at Rhett’s eagerness. His fingers are toying with the hem of Rhett’s grey Henley, tickling and teasing. He plays with the coarse hair between Rhett’s navel and waistband, twirling it between his slender fingers. He is hungry for the taste of Rhett: his lips press wet and fervent kisses into the crook of his neck, one of his hands yanking roughly at the collar of Rhett’s shirt, exposing more flesh for him to devour.

“Link, that…that feels so good.” Rhett’s breathless words are near-whispers. His strength is waning, his fingers slipping, and his hands fall from Link’s back and hang limply at his sides.

Link laughs low in his throat. “Does it?” he mutters, dragging his teeth over the gentle curve of Rhett’s protruding collarbone. “How about now?” He bites down, driving his sharp canines into Rhett’s freckled skin.

“Oh fuck!” Rhett cries out, overcome by pain and pleasure. Carrying voices and laughter cease, loud footsteps come to a halt, Rhett’s desperate screams attracting the attention of a passersby, who pauses but continues on. His hands are gripping roughly at Link’s hair, tugging and clawing. His moaned pleadings, both sinful and pious. He calls out for God, and for the monster that feeds on him, for Link. His hips are bucking, his body desperate and greedy, his need building, pressing against denim, straining for release.

Link frees his supplicating victim, sucking at the skin his teeth had nearly pierced. He groans when his lips separate from Rhett’s hot skin.

Rhett’s hands drop to broad shoulders, palms groping, fingers gripping at the collar of Link’s plaid button down. “More,” he begs, chewing at his lower lip. His pupils are blown, the soft celadon green irises shrouded in blackness.

”You always want more.” Link shakes his head, licking his lips. He leans in, standing on the tips of his toes. He presses his soft lips to Rhett’s, driving his tongue into the slack mouth. He is snarling and possessive, teeth grazing and scraping, nipping and licking. His hands are just as tenacious as his mouth, grasping at Rhett’s hips and waist, roaming over broad pecs, clinging to blond strands.

Rhett’s hands glide down over Link’s back, grabbing roughly at firm round flesh, groping and caressing. He moans into the lips that cover his, into the open and eager mouth. He lifts Link by his round ass, presses their bodies together. He feels Link’s hardness, jabbing into his thigh, and his eyes roll.

Link’s predatory, fang-like teeth bear down on Rhett’s swollen lower lip, breaking the skin.

“Ah!” Rhett recoils in shock and alarm. His hand covers his mouth, fingers pressing against the shallow puncture wound.

Link smirks, pulling a drop of blood into his mouth with his long tongue. His eyes are on Rhett’s, appreciating the shock and bewilderment evident in Rhett’s raised brow and wide eyes. “You asked for more,” he taunts, chuckling darkly, taking a few steps back from his prey. In the throes of his passion and dominance, the sight of Rhett’s bleeding lip only excites him further.

Rhett looks closely at the crimson fluid rubbed into the creases of his knuckles, then grins and sucks them clean, staring at Link, eyes smouldering. He laps the last of the metallic substance from his skin with a tantalizingly slow drag of his tongue, smiling, eyebrows darting up his forehead. The steam obscures his view of the predator lurking within the mist.

Link’s erection twitches against the metal fly of his jeans, no cloth barrier between them. His upper lip curls into a sneer, pulse hammering in his ears, heartbeat rattling his ribcage. “You filthy little…” Link rushes forward, pushing Rhett back against the wall and capturing his mouth again, tasting his handiwork. He grabs roughly at Rhett’s shoulders, and spins their bodies in place, laying his own back against the rough brick.

Rhett grabs at Link’s wrists, pinning them to the wall over his head, breaking their impassioned kiss. He groans hungrily into the crook of Link’s neck, drinking in the taste of his sweat dampened skin.

Link allows Rhett to pin him to the wall, writhing against him, for only a moment. He yanks his wrists free of Rhett’s slick palms. One intertwines with the hair on the back of Rhett’s heads, rough and demanding. The other makes its way under the soft cotton Henley, fingertips tracing lines up Rhett’s long torso, tickling and teasing. He cups Rhett’s firm pec, rolling the hardened pink nipple between his fingers.

Rhett’s head falls forward onto Link’s shoulder, fingers hooked in the loops of Link’s jeans. He is panting and fevered, driven insane with wanting. “Link…” he moans, breathing into the fabric of Link’s shirt, dampening it. His breathing is rapid and shallow, accentuated by gasps.

Link’s mouth is enveloped in Rhett’s, tasting the tinge of blood, wrestling against the tongue inside. His fingers pause, then grip firmly, wrenching and twisting the nub between the soft pads of his fingers. He wants it to hurt.

Rhett tenses and frees his mouth from Link’s intense and violent kiss. The alley fills with desperate screams. A woman stops on the sidewalk of the adjacent street, peering into the blackness.

”Shhh!” Link claps his hand over Rhett’s mouth, soft facial hairs brush against his palm. ‘“You don’t want the world to hear you scream, do you?” Link has ceased his vicious assault, now rubbing more gently at the sensitive flesh he holds between his fingers. “Or maybe you’d like that?” Link’s eyes wander voraciously over Rhett’s swaying body. “For them to come and watch us,” Link growls, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring.

Rhett huffs through his nose like an enraged bull. His hands are clawing at Link’s narrow waist and hips, shoving him, pressing him against the wall, pinning him there with one hand, other other going to work on the clasp of his own belt, fingers trembling, uncoordinated and clumsy.

Link’s mouth turns up into a fiendish smirk. “Oh Rhett...” he mocks, slapping away Rhett’s fumbling hand. He places his forearms lazily over Rhett’s shoulders, his smirk now an easy smile. ”Have I given you the impression that you were in control here?” His fingernails dig into flesh, both hands now clutching Rhett’s no longer perfectly quaffed hair.

Rhett winces, his body curving and bending to Link’s will, eyes squinting, brows furrowed in pain.

“Well, have I?” Link repeats, hands tugging and jarring, encouraging an answer.

Rhett staggers, trying to right his posture. “No.”

”Good.” Link coos, loosening his grip, one hand gliding to Rhett’s cheek, cupping it, tracing his thumb along the ridge under Rhett’s eye. Link tilts his head, his smile vanishing. "Now, get on your knees, Rhett,” Link commands, his voice is raw and ragged, escaping through gritted teeth, commanding and dangerous. He pushes Rhett down, palm splayed open over the top of Rhett’s head.

Rhett is intoxicated by Link’s power over him, drunk on his own submission, high on the thrill of their indecent display. He groans in pleasure as his knees buckle, hands clinging to Link’s belt loops. The denim of his jeans tears as it strikes rough asphalt, water soaks through, cool and wet.

“Good boy, Rhett.” Link pets his hair; it seems a loving gesture but there is a perceptible edge to each pass of his hand, in the nuance of his breathing. His energy is both alluring and menacing.

Rhett looks up at Link. It is a view reserved for moments like these, moments where he gives himself wholly and fully, to be used and fucked. On his knees before Link he’s a different version of himself, obedient rather than obstinate, agreeable not argumentative. This is a time to yield, to surrender. His hooded eyes linger on Link’s sharp jawline and slender neck.

“Rhett.” Link grabs Rhett’s chin, directing his attention, forcing eye contact. “Rhett, look at me.” Link’s eyes dart between Rhett’s. “You’re going to make me come with that hot little mouth.” Link shoves Rhett’s face away and leans back against the wall, hands stroking his thighs.

Rhett wastes no time, his hands make quick work of the button and zipper of Link’s tight black jeans. He yanks them down over Link’s thighs, freeing hardened, desirous flesh, dripping and eager. Rhett’s tongue moistens his lips, preparing them for a duty they were made to fulfil, satisfying the desires of the man standing over him. He draws in breath, sighing as his lips wrap around Link, enveloping him in wet heat. The small cut stings as his lips stretch and accommodate. He swirls his tongue around Link’s tip, dipping it into the small slit.

Link grabs at the side of Rhett’s head, cupping his ears, groaning in pleasure. “That’s good, Rhett… just like that.” Link’s teeth scrape over his swollen lower lip.

Rhett laps at the vein on the underside of Link’s impressive length. He takes Link deeper and hollows his cheeks, knowing how to please Link, knowing what he likes, and wanting to obey. He begins taking Link deep into his mouth in long, slow thrusts.

Link watches his cock slip between Rhett’s lips, over and over. He sighs contentedly “Look at you down there,” He pets Rhett’s soft hair. “Such a good cocksucker.” He closes his eyes, resting his head against the wall, losing himself in the pleasure of Rhett’s mouth. “What… what a shame. You are putting on such a good show.” He turns his head and looks down the alley. “Maybe I should yell, call out, get you the audience you deserve.” He drags his fingers through the hair on the top of Rhett’s head, tilting it just enough to meet his gaze. He stares down at Rhett, eyes on fire with lust and greed. “Would you like that?” Link asks, licking his lips.

Rhett’s cock jumps, he can feel it seeping in his pants, dampening his briefs. He hums and moans around the rock-hard length that fills his mouth, wrapping his hand around Link’s base and stroking him in concert with the movement of his mouth.

Link laughs low in his throat; it’s nothing akin to his usual chortle. It is dirty and sensual, deep and husky. “I bet you would.” He begins to thrust in time with the bobbing of Rhett’s head, synchronizing their movements. “But, I think I’ll keep you all to myself.”

Rhett’s vision blurs; he is overtaken in a haze of desire. He is rolling his hips, trying desperately to stimulate his neglected member. His hand reaches for it, but he stops himself, remembering his orders, fighting with the lascivious beast inside that urged him to defy.

“You like sucking my cock… don’t you?” Link asks, through gritted teeth, his hands petting and grasping at Rhett’s hair.

Rhett nods. His mouth is watering. Link tastes salty, heady, perfect. Rhett wants more, wants him deeper. He drops his hand from Link’s base and angles his head, relaxing his throat.

Link growls at Rhett’s obvious preparation. “But I know how much you love it when I fuck your mouth.” Link pulls out and drives himself back inside Rhett’s waiting mouth, bumping into the back of his throat.

Rhett chokes back a gag. His body’s natural reaction to the intrusion is unwelcome, an inconvenience. Rhett doesn’t care if it makes his eyes water, if he couldn’t speak the next day; he will be what Link wants, be used, be fucked. He wishes he no longer needed air to breathe, that Link’s body would provide him with what he needed to survive, but he is growing breathless, his consciousness slipping from lack of oxygen. He pulls back and Link pops out of his mouth, drool trickles from the corner of his mouth.

Link grabs himself in his large hand, replacing the lost sensation with the pumping of his fist, watching Rhett recover his breath. He is grinning, wide, mouth agape, pleased with Rhett’s performance.

Rhett’s jaw is sore and weak, but his body aches with need, for touch, for Link. He looks up, staring longingly into Link’s eyes. “Please?” he begs, his hand ghosting over his bulging jeans.

“Hmmm…” Link nudges his glasses up his nose, still working himself with his other hand. The world around them has disappeared, there is only Rhett, on his knees, begging. “You have been such a good boy.” He cocks his head to the side. “Do you think I should reward you?” His words are replete with teasing. He smiles as Rhett nods. “I think this is reward enough.” He grabs Rhett’s head and shoves himself forcefully back into his mouth, teeth grazing lightly over him as he drives inside, pressing in to the hilt. “You don’t get to come, but you get to drink mine.” He fucks Rhett’s mouth harder than he ever has. The pleasurable sensations are becoming too much to take, too perfect, too intense. He teeters on the precipice of release.

Rhett can’t hold back the gag, he lurches forward but Link doesn’t stop, and Rhett doesn’t want him to. He feels the familiar pressure of a building orgasm in the pit of his stomach; the seam of his jeans is rubbing against the sensitive head of his cock. The sensation is enough to have him on the edge.

“You will drink me and you will like it.” Link grunts. He is clenching every muscle in his body to try to hold back his climax, not wanting this moment to end, not wanting to free Rhett just yet, wanting more of his velvety mouth, his soft tongue. But the sensations are too much. He rips at Rhett’s hair, and thrusts his hips forward as his cock spurts come down Rhett’s throat.

Rhett moans as the flavour of Link’s desire fills his mouth, splashing off of his tongue. He can’t help the fire that has started in his gut, it is burning out of control. He knows he does not have permission, but none of that matters now. His climax rocks through his body as he comes in his pants, twitching and moaning, his mouth still full of Link.

Link rolls his hips, looking down at Rhett sucking the last drops from his spent cock. He felt Rhett’s release, felt his jaw tense and his body quake. He grins at the thought that he can get Rhett off without touching him, that he can get the same response from him now as he had when they teased each other in their college dorm. But, Rhett had disobeyed him and it had not gone unnoticed. His cock slips free of Rhett’s swollen, reddened lips.

Rhett pants at Link’s feet, catching his breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, sitting back on his calves. If it weren’t for the endorphins coursing through his veins, he’s sure his back would be screaming. He can’t look at Link, not knowing that he had broken the rules, he had wanted more than anything to give Link what he wanted in this dark, dank alley, and he had failed.

Link pulls up his pants, tucking himself inside and fastening them closed. He dusts off his shirt and steps past Rhett, trying to maintain his composure, a stern façade. He does not speak as he walks away, toward the back door to the restaurant, leaving Rhett kneeling on the hard ground. But a small sounds stops him in his tracks.

“Link…” Rhett murmurs, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the L.A. night. “I’m sorry.” His apology is genuine and sincere. He hadn’t meant to be anything less than perfect for Link.

Link is looking down at his feet, smiling. ”Oh, don’t you worry… you’ll pay for that later,” he says calmly, winking over his shoulder, no longer attempting to mask his happiness for show. He turns in time to see Rhett’s mouth turn up into a grin.

Rhett gets to his feet, looking down at the scuffed knees of his jeans, running his hand through his messy hair, and adjusting the stretched collar of his shirt. He steps toward Link and is soon standing at his side.

“Now let’s go get some dessert.” Link claps his hand to Rhett’s shoulder, smiles wide and true and walks to the door of the restaurant, holding it open, waiting for Rhett.

Rhett follows after and places his hand on the door over Link’s head, laying his palm on Link’s chest. “Wait…” His eyebrows furrow. “ _That,_ " he gestures with a tipped chin, "wasn’t dessert?” he asks, widening his eyes and flashing a smile.

Link leans his weight on the door frame. “What can I say?” Link wraps his arms around Rhett’s neck. “I like seconds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! I haven't written present tense smut before... it challenged me... *shakes fist*
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are welcomed, as always! 
> 
> Much love and happy readings! 
> 
> RTR <3
> 
> _P.S. You can follow my crazy ass on[Tumblr](http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it and also have Tumblr... I am certain that second bit is a requirement.... yep._  
> 


End file.
